legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:QueenArasene/How do: Images
Here we are again, with part three of the informative how-to guide on this wiki and how it can be used. This time in particular, we will be speaking about images and boy, is there a lot to say about images! Adding an Image This is a fairly simple process. Notably, wikia does not currently have the ability to embed images from other image hosting sites, which means that any and all pictures you wish to use on the wiki are pictures you will have to upload to the wiki. To upload an image and add it to a page, follow these steps: #Open the editing screen of the page you wish to add the image to. #Find the right-hand menu. #Select 'Add features and media' and find the first icon in said list, which should say 'Photo'. #Clicking this will yield a dialogue box allowing you to either upload a picture or to use a picture already on the wiki. Pictures already on the wiki #Selecting a picture, or finding it by name and then selecting it, that is already on the wiki will immediately yield another dialogue box allowing you to enter a caption (small text below the image), how big you wish the picture to be and on which side of the page you wish for it to appear on. #Once you have customized these points to your liking, hit Add Image! The image will now appear in your editor and can be freely moved around inside the article by dragging it with your mouse. Uploading pictures #Should the image you wish to use not already exist on the wiki, you will have to upload it. Uploading is a simple process; simply click the option 'browse' in the picture dialog and select the image you wish to upload to the wiki. Remember to hit the button 'Upload' after you have selected your picture. #The dialogue box that now opens, after your image has been uploaded, is very similar to the one described in the section above. It will allow you to add a caption and select the image's size and alignment. #'NOTE:' When uploading a picture, especially a faceclaim that you have not made yourself, it is extremely important that you add a license to this image. This is also done in the initial uploading dialogue box, by selecting 'More options' under the alignment possibilities. Select the appropriate license (most images we use will qualify under the "fair use" category). Pictures and infoboxes The process of adding an image to an infobox is slightly more complicated than the process of adding an image to the page. To add your now uploaded image to an infobox, follow these steps: #Open the infobox editor (see the Infobox guide if you do not know how this works) #Under the section 'image', write the file's name (Example: Faceclaim.png) This will prompt the infobox to display your image (all character infoboxes are standardized to display your image scaled to 250px width). You can preview the change to your infobox to see if you have done this correctly. Please note that for this step, it is important to know the exact name of your image. If your image is called faceclaim.png ''and you enter ''faceclaim.jpg in the template, you will receive an error message in the form of a red-linked 250px showing up in the place of your image. Pictures and galleries This should be intuitive enough that it does not need any more particular explanation. If you know how to add an image to the wiki, you should easily be able to figure out how to add a gallery to your page, and how to add an image to said gallery. Gallery HowTo6.png|Upload a new image or select an existing one HowTo7.png|For Pre-existing images HowTo8.png|Uploading HowTo9.png|Licensing (! Important !) HowTo10.png|Naming and License options HowTo11.png|Image embedded on the page (drag to move) HowTo12.png|Adding an image to an infobox Category:Blog posts Category:Guides